During the past quarter century, the growth of the electronic circuits industry at an unrivaled pace has resulted in the development of higher performance materials of construction. However, the development of higher performance materials of construction has not resulted in the development of corresponding high performance adhesive materials and systems to bond the materials of construction together, especially in severe environmental conditions found in under-the-hood automotive and military applications. Adhesive materials and systems that are currently available meet some of the requirements for such properties as peel strength, chemical resistance, moisture resistance, high temperature stability, dimensional stability especially in the Z-axis direction, adequate flow, room temperature storage stability prior to processing and ease of processing, but typically fail to meet one or more of the requirements for one or more of the properties.
A need has therefore been felt for an adhesive material that meets all the requisite property requirements for severe environmental conditions while retaining the ease of application.